dofusfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Pandala: Uma Ilha diferente de todas as outras
__TOC__ Essa missão é apenas para P2P, é impossivel para os F2P interagir com PNJs na ilha de Pandala. Obtendo a Missão * Fale com Guarda Irwax at 19,-28 e concorde em pagar a taxa. :Aceitar esta missão lhe dá acesso a ilha, mas a maioria dos PNJ não vão falar com voce até te-la completado. :Nota: Esta Missão não está disponivel para os Pandawas Passo 1: Deixe o sol brilhar em Pandala! Após sua chegada em Pandala, voce deve colocar seus papeis em ordem com a administração. Alem disso, precisa pagar a taxa Pandrista . * Fale com Narber the Merchant em (22,-33) :Hola! Voce tem um olhar aguçado, sinal de inteligencia! Voce e eu, nós nos entendemos... Voce veio pagar a taxa Pandrista? Compre este maravilhoso chapeu Pandawan feito a mão e estaremos acertados! '' :;Eu recuso, eu quero pagar a taxa ::''E posso ver que voce é durão quando se trata de negocios... Como já é usado, eu faço baratinho… '' ::;EU QUERO pagar a taxa! :::Eu já lhe disse varias vezes que voce paga a taxa quando compra um chapeu Pandawa ... :;Vida longa a Pandala! :: Vida longa ao Grandapan! (Dando um olhar estranho).'' ; Recompensas : 700 XP Passo 2: dinheiro Pandrista! Encontre um vendedor ambulante: voce podera pagar a taxa pandrista. Não exite em insistir bastante. * Pague a Taxa Pandrista :Compre um Chapeu Pandawa de Narber o mercador (1000 kamas). :Se voce falar com Narber the Merchant agora (escolha O que agora?), ele irá lhe dizer : :Não é apenas para voce comprar… meu bom homem... Voce tem de usá-lo! Mas antes de colocar, cheire-o como faria com uma flor... '' * Use (click duplo)no Chapeu Pandawa para obter a maldição MacSheth. * Fale com Narber the Merchant :''Perfeito!Vista seu Chapeu Pandawa para mostrar que voce pagou a taxa! Agora, eu recomendo que voce visite o xamã Surivitna. Que ruido estranho! Esta vindo da sua barriga, não é? Isso é o que acontece quando voce veste um Chapeu Pandawa em Pandala sem ser um Pandawa de Pandawa... voce consegue uma vista de McSheth... ; Recompensas : 1000 XP Passo 3: Minha primeira festa Xamanica! Peça ajuda ao Xamã! Rapido! * Fale com Surivitna the Shaman em (24,-35) :Interessante! Sua pupila está realmente dilatada...Deixe-me adivinhar: primeiro, seu halito parece o de um velho dragossauro constirpado... depois, sua ultima refeição está tentando escapar de seu corpo por todos os buracos possiveis. E finalmente voce está vestindo um Chapeu Pandawa em Pandala sem ser um Pandawa de Pandala! Sem duvida nenhuma: voce pegou o Pandrista! '' :;Xamã, me cure! ::''Repita 5 vezes para voce mesmo: ""Trouble, trouble, soll and bubble, Mire turn to solid rubble!" e voce será curado. Mas eu devo avisar que nossa ilha pode ser bem perigosa para aventureiros despreocupados! " ::;Porque? :::''Alguns de nos tem estado muito nervosos desde que os recens chegados puseram os pes em nossa ilha ancestral.Nem todos os Pandawas obedecem as leis do Grandapan! Pandikazes, esses rebeldes, são os piores! those rebels, are the worst! Por acaso, o vendedor quedescarregou este chapeu em voce pdoe ser um deles… E essa doença misteriosa infectando os Enutrofs de Astrub não está ajudando... Seja cuidadoso...’' ::;Obrigado! :Voce perde a maldição MacSheth. ; Recompensas : 4700 XP Missão terminada. Voce agora é capaz de falar com os NPC's da ilha Pandala . Adicional ;Recompensas: 3500 XP ;Requisitos: 1000 kamas Categoria:Missões Categoria:Pandala